DWBS-TV
DWBS-TV, analog channel 2, virtual channel 22 (UHF digital channel 43), is an NBS owned-and-operated television station licensed to Cabanatuan City, Nueva Ecija and serves both Nueva Ecija and Metro Manila, due to its transmitter. It is owned by NBS Pilipinas Inc., as part of a legal duopoly with Manila-licensed NBStwo owned-and-operated television station DNBT-TV (channel 22). Digital channel 23 was shared by DZCM-TV due to a deal in 2001. NBS stations share studios and digital transmitting operations in the NBS Pilipinas Studios (official name; known by the name NBS Broadcasting Center) in Gapan City, while DWBS-TV has its own analog operations in Cabanatuan. History The nucleus of National Broadcasting System began in 1947 with Alpha Electronics Corporation (AEC). It was the brainchild of the Montecarlos family. At that time, the largest media company was Manila Broadcasting, with DZRH as the leading radio station. In 1947, Montecarlos shifted Alpha to radio broadcasting with DWBS and followed suit in building the television network in the country. Two years later, AEC launched the very first station in the country on March 12, 1949. Merger On March 12, 1956, the Salvacions of Cabanatuan Electronics Corp. (CEC) bought out 90% of the stake in AEC from Montecarlos, because the both family-owned-companies were in good terms, the Salvacions helped the Montecarlos from bankruptcy merged the two, in January 1957, Alpha Electronics Corporation changed its name to Nation Media Broadcasting System to reflect the merger. Three months later, on April 24, 1957, the corporation launched its own television network. The final major corporate transaction involving the station during 1957 occurred in September, when Gapan-based investor Mike San Juan acquired 30% controlling interest in Nation Media Broadcasting System and was appointed by the two main stakeholders as the company's co-vice-chairman. Nation Media Broadcasting System began expanding its holdings across the Philippines , and would change its corporate name to Nation Broadcasting System in 1961. By 1962, with the official launch of its first ever regional station in Cebu, the NBS brand was officially used for the first time on the station. Channel 4 and 10 started test color broadcasts in 1964. In 1968, NBS became the second TV station to broadcast selected shows in color and by that same year, the company was renamed National Broadcasting System. This company became the formal merger of the two stations DWBS-TV 4 (the Montecarlos and Salvacions group) and DNBS-TV 10 (the San Juans). On January 28, 1969, NBS opened its present-day Broadcast Center complex in Maharlika Highway, Gapan City; it was then the third most advanced broadcasting facility of its kind during its time in Asia after Japan’s NHK and Philippines’ ABS-CBN. On March 2, 1970, DWBS-TV became the sole station of the company, while its sister station DNBS-TV closed down, which is now occupied by the E-Media’s DPHI-TV. This was in response to the fear of the company being sued by an antitrust action , the television station of the now Channel 10 was launched and occupied the frequency. Martial Law era By 1972, the network owned and operated one television station and one radio station in Manila, 18 radio stations and five television stations in the provinces. On September 21, 1972, then President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law by the virtue of Proclamation 1081. Marcos, ruling by decree, closed down the Congress and media establishments including NBS. Military personnel did not occupied the network's compound but the network were forced to go off-air by the order of company's president for the safety of employees, DWBS-TV closed down immediately after News World. After that day, NBS was given the green light by the government to return on the air with no provisions, however with limited one-year permits. In 1975, NMBS was relaunched NBS, the acronym for its franchise name, National Broadcasting System (the NBS name was first used in the provincial stations before the NBS brand would later be used for the Manila station as well). The station continues to be the #1 station in the nationwide survey but the network rapidly declined in 1976. Decline The 1970s started strongly for NBS thanks to the many firsts and good management in the schedule and inside the network, they also launched a local version of The Tonight Shows, they still air international shows which experienced continued success from veterans like The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson from NBC. The network entered a slump in the middle of the decade. their primetime schedule , in particular, saw its ratings nosedive once RPN was relaunched in the 1975. In 1976, under new president Mike San Juan Jr., the network tried to attract younger viewers with a series of costly movies, series and TV specials. None of this ideas attract the desirable 18–34 demographic, and consequentially alienated older viewers. None of the new prime-time shows that NBS introduced in 1976 earned a slot in the ratings race, all failing in the face of established competition. The network's breakout success that season was the groundbreaking late-night comedy/variety show local version of NBC’s Saturday Night – which would be named Saturday Night Live in the same year – which replaced reruns of The Tonight Show (both local and international) that previously aired in its Saturday time slot. Salvacion's turnaround By 1981, the San Juans sold their remaining shares to the Montecarlos but soon after Mike San Juan Jr. resigned as entertainment president in the summer of 1981. Enrico Salvacion, (the son of Juan Salvacion III who is a relative of Juanito Salvacion) a highly regarded producer who co-founded S&A Enterprises with then-business associate Perry Apolonio, became president of the network and Ferdinand Salvacion became president of the entertainment division. Salvacion inherited a schedule full of irrelevant dramas and very few sitcoms, but showed patience with rising programs. One such show was the critically acclaimed Maynila, which suffered from poor ratings during its first season. Rather than canceling the show, he moved the multi-awarded-winning drama from Inocencio Cabrera Jr. to primetime, where its ratings improved dramatically. He used the same tactics with Salba and Café Del Mundo. Shows like these were able to get the same ad revenue as their higher-rated competition because of their desirable demographics, upscale adults ages 18–34. While the network claimed moderate successes with Barangay Kuwatro, Shino and Ginto, its biggest hit during this period was Tibay, which, at 10th place, was the network's only program to consistently rank in the ratings' Top-20 for the 1982 and 1983 season, and ascended to fourth place the following year. These shows helped NBS through the disastrous 1983 season, which saw none of its nine new shows gaining a spot in Top 20. In February 1982, NBS canceled Timmy Vera's Anong Oras Na? and gave the 12:35 a.m. time slot to 35-year-old comedian Aga Gonzales. Though Gonzales was unsuccessful with his weekday morning talk show effort for the network (which debuted on October 20, 1980), Gabi Na! with Aga Gonzales ''proved much more successful, lasting for 12 years and serving as the launching pad for another late-night talk franchise that continues to this day. In 1984, the huge success of Most Outrageous Show (M.O.S.) led to a renewed interest in sitcoms, while Buhay Pamilya and Café Del Mundo, both of which premiered in 1982 to mediocre ratings (the latter ranking at near dead last among all network shows during the 1982–83 season), saw their viewership increase from having Hay!Buhay as a lead-in. The network rose from dead last to second in the ratings during the 1984 season and reached first place in 1985, with hits like ''The Golden Girls, Davao Vibes, 471, Korte ni Cleofe, Avisala and Hunter (two were from NBC). The network's upswing continued late into the decade with Sana Dalawa ang Puso. In 1986, Justine Salvacion was appointed as chairman of NBS after his father retired. In the September of 1987, NBS conceived a syndication package for its stations, under the brand " Primetime Bida", consisting of one sitcom that aired once a week, and were produced by ABS-CBN. The series included Palibhasa Lalake (airing Mondays). The package was aimed at attracting viewers to NBS stations in the half-hour preceding prime time (7:00 p.m. in the UTC+8 and UTC+9 Time Zone, 6:00 p.m. elsewhere). After the revolt With the end of the EDSA Revolution, the Broadcast Center was renovated and modernized to cope up with the rapid development of technology. Along with the move of the network, they also launched NBS2 on Channel 12, and moved to 22 in 1992, which is their secondary station. Following those changes, NBS as a network began to acquire programs with independent producers, which helped them and the producers to market their works. Within the year, NBS also beefed up its news programs with Nightshift, anchored by a team of veteran newsreaders composed of Manuel Dela Rosa and Mel Aniñon. Other reputable news programs followed, such as Dateline NBS (local version of Dateline NBC) and NBS News at Sunrise. The entertainment programs of ABS-CBN were aired also at NBS, were also revamped with series that previously aired on RPN 9 and IBC 13, which included Eat Bulaga!, Okey Ka Fairy Ko!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, and Coney Reyes on Camera, while producing original content, which included The Maricel Soriano Drama Special, Palibhasa Lalake, and Home Along Da Riles. Another feature of its return to the top of the ratings is the introduction of the live-action sentai and tokusatsu show formats from Japan, with Bioman, Goggle V Gavan and Shaider, the latter the first ever tokusatsu program to be aired in English and Filipino to Philippine television full-time (after a brief appearance on RPN). Filipino-dubbed anime programmes, another network and Philippine television first, would only begin in the transition to the 1990s, and 1987's Hikari Sentai Maskman, aired by the network, was first ever sentai program to dub in Filipino. Within months after the relaunch in Manila, the network also expanded regional programs and broadcasting starting in Zambales, Samar, Panay, and Cotabato (and later in Zamboanga and Cagayan de Oro). Within the 1990s, the network also helped open new stations in other parts of the country, while returning to their former affiliations stations that were before. In January 1988, NBS completed their mission in their road to satellite broadcast, enabling the entire world to watch the same programs simultaneously. This was also the very year when the network began international broadcasts to Guam and Saipan, in the Northern Marianas, also via satellite, yet another first for Philippine and Asian television. At the same time, the network began to increase the number of local TV programs being aired and produced. Slowly, the station inched its way to financial recovery, which it achieved by only a month, regularly garnering around 175% of the market. By 1992, the network was considered as the largest network in the Philippines, with more than 35 television stations. Expansion Since the 1970s, NBS has expanded into various successful media and entertainment ventures such as film, television production and distribution with SinePilipinas, music and video recording, publishing, and distribution with NBS Music, print and publishing with NBS Publishing, new media with NBS Interactive, pay TV with Creative Minds Programs Inc., international television distribution with NBSWorld Television Distribution, telecommunications with NBS Convergence, and CityCable, sports programming with NBS Sports, post-production with HigherInnovation, which was dissolved in 2013, and theme park with NBS Innovation Inc. On 20 November 1980, NBS signed a historic deal with PanAmSat to bring the first trans-Pacific Asian programming to a million Filipino immigrants in the United States. This deal would later gave birth to MyNBS which is now available globally. The company has also syndicated its programs for international audience through its NBSWorld International Distribution division. Among the programs that gained popularity abroad are Pangako, Right Here, Lobo, Muli, Kahit Isang Saglit, and Be Careful With My Heart, co-produced with ABS-CBN. In 1997, NBSWorld opened its state-of-the-art studio in San Diego, California. The New Millennium In 2000, the Broadcasting Center was renovated again, with its hallways turned into a picture gallery of the network's stars and personalities, and the transmitter in the complex was relaunched as the Millennium Transmitter, increasing its transmitter power to 120 kilowatts. That same year, the network moved most of its operations to the newly inaugurated state-of-the-art studios called Eugenio Lopez Jr. Broadcast Studios named in honor of their long-time television partner, late ABS-CBN chairman Eugenio Lopez, Jr. It became the new home of the offices of many of the network's operations as well as eleven new technologically advanced studios (including Studio A, the biggest studio in the complex, and the home of Today, the longest-running Philippine morning show) ). The building was built mainly to suit NBS’s growing demands - a result of its diversification from a broadcasting network to a media powerhouse engaging not only in radio and TV broadcasting but now also in movie production, records, merchandising, cable and UHF TV, international services, and post-production. The now-renamed NBS HQ is still being used as the headquarters for the network's news division and its nine studios are utilized for network's talk, variety and comedy shows. In 2000 (NBS's 65th anniversary), the National Historical Commission set up a plaque in the entrance of the NBS Headquarters, honouring the first TV broadcast made in the country, made by DNBS-TV Channel 4, owned by Alpha Electronics Corporation, precursor of NBS. In 2008, in honour of the 100th birthday of two of its founder, the late Severino Salvacion Sr. and Andres Montecarlo, Studio 1 was renamed as the Severino-Andres Studio in which the same year was renovated. In 2009, the network inaugurated one of the most advanced studios in Asia, the 196Nations, in partnership and tribute to NBC. Schedule Gallery NBStestcard1981.jpeg|Testcard from 1966 NMBStestcard1962.jpeg|Testcard before 1966 D37740BA-84DA-470D-82DE-3FD7087DCB47.jpeg|Screencap from pre-MTRCB years E8E1ED67-5931-4723-9B8C-4502C6FCFA96.jpeg|Screencap during the 9/11 report. 29175990-C80D-4854-A606-A645C0A6BEF5.jpeg 67A6A618-5A2B-45EC-9109-8660D92AC1DB.jpeg 4DE19A26-D005-4258-A0EF-986F44D95E45.jpeg|85 years logo (2020) Category:Philippines Category:Nueva Ecija Category:Cabanatuan City Category:Channel 12 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1957 Category:Locally Owned Stations